Kai x Max OTP 30 Day Challenge
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Author's note: Title's pretty clear, 30 chapters for each day of the 30 day OTP challenge, this one is for Kai and Max cause they were my first yaoi pairing, and I've shipped them for so many years. Based on each day the rating for this story goes from K to M depending on each day challenge such as days 17 and 30, anyway Rated T just to be safe, Kai x Max, yaoi fanfic.


**Kai X Max 30 OTP Challenge**

_**Author's note: **__Title's pretty clear, 30 chapters for each day of the 30 day OTP challenge, this one is for Kai and Max cause they were my first yaoi pairing, and I've shipped them for so many years. Based on each day the rating for this story goes from K to M depending on each day challenge such as days 17 and 30. Anyway I'll be doing the 30 OTP challenge for other favourite pairings and ships!_

**Day 01 – Holding hands**

It was a bright and sunny morning over a school building as a large bus was parked outside as a woman with pink hair and another woman with blue hair as they were standing between a group of children aged between 5-7, there were 30 kids, half were girls and half were boys. The girls were wearing pink raincoats over their uniform, and the boys wore blue raincoats over theirs, some had backpacks on their backs and others were carrying lunchboxes in their hands.

"Alright class, we're heading out to museum, I want everyone to hold hands with their partner as we get on the bus alright!" a female teacher with rose pink hair told all her students

"I'm going to assign you each a partner, you'll have to stay with them for the whole day, hold their hands when we get on the bus, when were walking through the museum and when were leaving" the teacher added

"Alright everyone get into a line as we call out the partners and then get on the bus" the blue haired woman told the children as they did as they were told, among the crowd a group of boys were talking amongst each other, one had light blonde hair, blue eyes, slight pale skin and a few freckles on his face

He was standing with his friends, he was talking to a boy with bluish black hair, light skin, brown eyes and he was wearing a red and blue cap with white lining backwards, besides him was a boy who was slightly shorter boy with spiky brown hair with a large pair of glasses on his hair holding a large notepad under his arm. The last boy had long black hair that was bound in a white wrap, a red headband with the Ying-Yang symbol, golden eyes and fair skin.

"So whose partner are you gonna be Max?" the boy wearing the hat asking the blonde calling him Max

"I dunno Tyson? Miss Rose is one the whose gonna be choosing our partners" Max told his friend naming him Tyson who just grinned at him as he put his arm around Max's neck

"Hey it doesn't matter, of course Miss Rose is gonna make us partners!" Tyson told his friend with an upbeat tone as Max just smiled at him as he nodded in agreement with him

"Or I could end being Ray's partner or Chief's partner?" Tyson then stated referring to the shorter boy with glasses as 'Chief' and taller boy as 'Ray', these four had been friends since kindergarten

"Alright the first pair is Ray Kon and Kenny Drake, then Abigail West and Kyle Rollins" Miss Rose called out Ray's name and a boy named Kenny, 'Chief' was actually Kenny as Tyson gave him that nickname

"Alright then I guess it's gonna be you and Max huh?" Ray stated as he and Kenny walked off as they got onto the bus along with the other pair as Tyson just grinned brightly

"Okay next is Sophie and Ashley, then Alex and Lilly" the teacher with the blue hair called as she and Miss Rose were reading off the notepad, as they continued to read names

Max just glanced over to a boy who seemed to be isolated from the rest of the kids, he was about Ray's height, his skin was light as he had purple eyes, black hair with grey bangs at the front of his hair. His expression was plain but he seemed to have a permanent glare on his face as some of the kids were standing at least a few feet away from him. The boy just then looked over at Max who quickly looked away as he slightly blushed, that boy was Kai Hiwatari.

He was the new kid in the class but he seemed to scare off the other kids in their class and their grade, he always seemed to be scary-looking towards the other kids, a lot of the girls thought he was cute but they were too afraid to approach him. Max however was a little curious about the boy, but like everyone else he was a little afraid to approach Kai. He hesitated slightly as he slowly started to look over in Kai's direction again while the boy looked into space.

About two minutes later there only four kids left, Max, Tyson, Kai and a girl with short brown hair, and redish brown eyes. As the teacher was looking at the notepad, on the list it read Tyson and Max's name together, and Kai's name with the name Hilary next to his. Even though they had paired Tyson's name with Max's they knew that those two would a little disruptive as a pair, mainly Tyson of course. They then notice that Kai was slightly glancing at Max and then looked at each other.

"Okay for our last pair I would Max if you please pair up with Kai, and Tyson can you pair with Hilary" Miss Rose finally said as Tyson looked confused while Max looked over Kai who showed him a vacant expression

"Ah Max, I'm counting on you to help Kai get settled into our class, he hasn't made any friends, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind..." Miss Rose slightly whispered to Max as she was now standing in front of him

"Tyson and Hilary, Kai and Max, let's get on the bus" the blue haired woman told the last kids as Tyson sulked but went on the bus with Hilary while Max approached Kai as he then extended his hand out to Kai

"Hi I'm Max!" the little blonde boy said properly introducing himself as Kai then paused as he then slowly and gently took Max's hand as he shook it and looked at Max

"Hi... I'm Kai" he finally said introducing himself to Max as the blonde showed him a bright smile as Max pulled Kai along with him onto the bus, even though they didn't need to hold hands on the bus as they took the last set of seats together Kai didn't let go of Max's hand

Soon after the bus was already on the road en route to their museum trip, Kai remained silent on the bus ride but he still had hold of Max's hand. Max tried to make conversation but he only got a few words or short answers from Kai but he didn't mind, Tyson on the other hand was annoyed he and Hilary immediately didn't get on with each other, she was a little bossy and it was getting on his nerves. About an hour later they class arrived at the museum for sculptures.

Once they got off the bus walking in a row of two each of the kids walked either hand in hand or just side by side with their partners. With Miss Rose leading the class and her assisting teacher at the back, they entered the large museum as the class walked around examining the different paintings, statues, and art. Max was a little lost at some of art he was looking at but Kai seemed to know a lot about it as he was able to explain some of it, Kai was starting to open up to Max.

About two hours later the teachers guided the class outside near a fountain place where the kids could eat their lunch, they were socialising with each other. Kai thought that Max was gonna go and eat with his friends but quite the opposite to that as he invited his friends and their partners to sit with him and Kai. The boy was a little confused but at the same time excited as he sat with the group, they all took turns sharing things about each other to the group.

And once lunch was finished, the class returned to the museum to move some more of the exhibitions, Kai had fully opened up to his partner, he was even smiling as they tightly held each others' hands. Both boys were blushing slightly at they each showed each other a bright smile, after Miss Rose took a photo of the group they returned to the bus. There was a little more traffic than there was in the morning, Max was a little tired as he was resting on Kai's shoulder.

"Max...? Hey, are you still awake?" Kai whispered to Max who mumbled slightly as he snuggled against Kai's arm, as the little boy smiled as they were still holding hands

**Day 02 – Cuddling somewhere**

It was a quiet morning at Kai's apartment, as Tyson and Daichi were still asleep in their beds, Hilary and Kenny were planning to stop round in the afternoon, Ray was making the team some breakfast as Max was sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice in front of him. Just then Kai walked into the kitchen, he was wearing black jeans and vest, his hair was a little damp from the shower, as the blonde turned to see Kai he smiled brightly at Kai who smiled at him

"Morning Kai!" Max shouted as he jumped out of his seat jumping on Kai with arms wrapped Kai's neck hugging him tightly as Kai was a little held back as he then wrapped his arms around Max's waist

"Good morning Max" Kai told him as he was blushing a faint pink as he held the boy tightly in his arms

"Aww, that's so sweet" Ray jokingly said as Max smiled while Kai slightly glared at him as he felt a little embarrassed but he got over it seconds as felt Max's warmth as he looked as his boyfriend

"Hey are Tyson and Daichi still asleep?" Ray asked Kai who just nodded slightly in response to his question

"Well we'd better get them up then" Max stated still in Kai's arms as he looked at Ray

"Well we could actually just start eating and have a peaceful breakfast before the animals wake up and ravage the table..." Kai stated as it would make a change to have a nice quiet breakfast

"That's sounds like a good idea, we have a decent breakfast for at least 10 minutes" Ray stated as his friends laughed at him, as they all then sat around the table and started to have breakfast

The day went as the usual routine for the gang, Tyson and Daichi spent most of the day arguing with each other, then they argued with Hilary. Later in the afternoon they then headed to the park to bey battle and teach some of the other young bladers, Then Ray had headed into town with Hilary to pick up a few things while Kenny stayed with Tyson and Daichi. Kai and Max had gone off somewhere on their own, the two had been together for almost two years.

During that time Kai's personality had become a much more cheerful person, he and Kai were such opposite, but they cared about each other. It was now a calm evening as Kai and Max were looking out from his apartment as the blue night sky, cuddling each other tightly as black haired youth rubbed his face against Max's neck who laughed slightly as he enjoyed it. The blonde then turned around wrapping his arms around Kai who held him in his arms as the two young lovers stood there...

**Day 03 – Gaming/Watching a movie**

The dark night sky loomed over a small city, with a few stars in the sky with a full moon shining down from the sky, the neon lights in the city buildings and streets lit the ground, and inside an apartment Kai and Max were getting ready to watch a movie with their friends who were on the way. Kai was in the living room going through some DVDs deciding on what film to watch, they were having a fright fest so it was horror films, and Max was in the kitchen making popcorn.

He and Kai had come back from a convenience store after getting some snacks for the movie, he was wearing a light blue sweater that was quite big on him as it went down to his thighs, and he was wearing knee high green shorts and green socks. Kai was wearing greyish black trousers, white socks and a dark purple vest top, he had his usual serious expression as he examined the films in his hands and the small pile of films beside him, a lot of them were 15-18 rated for violence and gore.

"Hey have you decided on the films that were all gonna watch?" Max called out from the kitchen asking his boyfriend who was still wondering as he paused for a moment as he then looked in the direction of the kitchen

"Uh... I'm not really sure on we can watch? If we're planning to watch a bunch of films, a series or something, I dunno?" Kai told Max as he still looking through the DVDs they had

"Well I guess we could watch a series of films instead of a bunch random films I guess... We can decide when Tyson and the others get here Kai" the blonde teen told Kai who then slightly looked annoyed

"You know... I would've preferred if it was just the two of us, when I suggested that we watch a movie, I meant just you and me" Kai stated as he wanted to spend the night alone with Max as the blonde had a slight sad look on his face as he then left the kitchen and walked into the living room

"Ah Kai, I'm sorry about that, I didn't know that you wanted it to be just the two of us sweetie" Max lovingly said making Kai blush with embarrassment with his arms around Kai's neck as he was kneeling behind him

"Are you still mad at me Kai?"Max asked his boyfriend pouting his lips at Kai who looked at Max as he then smiled faintly as he then patted Max's head who just smiled, just then the door knocked

"Oh, that must be everyone!" Max said as he quickly got up and went over to their door to welcome their friends while Kai sat there as he returned to going through the films

As the night progressed on Max sat next to his boyfriend with his arm around Kai's as the group of friends watched the horror films, it was Kai, Max, and the rest of their BBA revolution team. They had decided to watch the 'Scream' film series, it had been nearly two hours as they were already on the second film, some of the scenes made Kenny, Hilary, Daichi and Max jump out of their skin. Occasionally Max kept jumping into Kai arms which wasn't a problem for the teen as he kept on grinning every time he did.

Eventually after midnight the fourth film had just finished as the youths were already asleep, Tyson, Daichi and Kenny were crashed on a futon bed under the sofa while Hilary was curled on one side of the couch, and Ray was sitting upwards while he was asleep. Kai and Max were back in their room as they had left their friends to sleep in the living room while they had gone into their bed, Max was laying on Kai's chest, his head resting against Kai's neck as the two slept there, all in all the fright fest wasn't that bad...

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter for this fanfic, I've been meaning to do the 30 OTP challenge for quite some time now but I'm glad I decided to start it I'll work on days 4, 5 and 6 tomorrow. Please leave your reviews on the this story and I'll update as soon as possible, I'll also be working on for art for the 30 OTP challenge for Kai X Max in this week, but that's still a maybe, so for now it's just a fanfic...**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
